The fallen who Rise
by invatercat
Summary: Romano Dies, and meets HRE, Britannia, Germania and Rome.He rants on fratello,& They know he loves his brother, but after an act of strength, he still says otherwise.ONESHOT


Romano's P.O.V

I sat on a faded rock, in the faded field, in the faded world. I was also faded. See-threw. Ghostly white. I looked at the cuts on my arm. Faded blood stains. Everything was faded. But my brain. It still hurt from the pain I put myself through and it still needed to realize I. WAS. DEAD.

I had committed suicide, because no one cared. My economy was at it's worst, and...I felt like breaking. I had cut my wrists only to feel pain, but went to far and ended up dying. Still suicide, as they would say. I had blacked out, and never woke up.

I DID wake up in the after life, though. It was the same faded place i'm in now. No one was there. Not a animal or even a bug. The grass was tall, but only to my knees. It swayed back and forth in the wind. The trees of a nearby forest did as well. I found a rock to sit on. And here I am now, thinking about what I had just did.

"Hey. You there!"

I jerked up when I heard a voice. I snapped out of my thoughts to see a small boy. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a black outfit. His eyes were soft, looking at me with concern. That's the only reason I didn't yell at him, calling him Germany.

"Who are you, and how did you die?" He said, walking up to me. Yep, no dought this was a child. Or a chibi, whatever you call them.

"M-my name is Romano...Italy Romano." I said in reply.

"Your...Italy's brother...aren't you?" The boy asked, his voice somewhat shocked.

"Whats it to you?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry...I just miss Italy." he whispered , but I heard him.

"Italy Veneziano, huh! It's allways about him! Italy this, North Italy that! I'm not even called Italy anymore! Rarely called SOUTHERN ITALIA! My name is just Romano in their eyes." I snapped.

" I'm sorry for bringing him up then." The boy sighed.

"Better" I growled in reply

"So...how did you die?" He suddenly asked.

I said nothing, but showed him the scars on my arms. He looked at my scars, then at me. Shock was the only thing going threw his mind.

"...I'm sorry it ended that way..." He said after a little silence.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked.

"Holy roman empire" He said.

I was surprised that I didn't know this already. Holy Roman Empire, or HRE, grabbed my sleeve and pulled me toward where he came.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, suspicious.

" To see your grandfather." He said. No emotion, other then pitty hiding behind his teeth.

I sighed. I didn't really want to see My Grandfather, but I had no where else to go, and finding someplace would be easier fallowing HRE anyway. We walked past the field, into the forest, on a path, and finally a yard full of stone , stashus, and totem polls too. In the middle of the large lawn was a HUGE house. Mansion, I guess. HRE led me into the house. It felt colder in the house.

The walls were made of stone and there where paintings everywhere. Famous paintings, actually. There was a staircase at the end of the long hallway and many rooms , scattered everywhere. Then I heard a gasp.

"It's one of Rome's Grandsons!"

HRE stopped and I turned to see a women with orange-blond, long, hair, thick eyebrows, like England's, and an old English dress. Really old. She had green eyes and almost unseen freckles. Her expression was hard to read. Either surprised, or upset.

"Uh...Ciao." I said as the woman walked up to us.

"Hello. You must be..." She stopped so I could introduce myself.

"S-southern Italy. Italy Romano." I said.

"I'm Britannia." She said.

" Come on, we need to get to Rome. Britannia, where is he?" HRE asked, tugging alittle on my sleeve.

"He is upstairs. May I come. I have nothing to do as of right now." Britannia asked, pointing towards the stairway.

"S-sure..." HRE said, then the three of us continued walking.

We walked up the staircase, which was actually really big and long. After that we walked into a large room that had chairs, a piano, painting sets and everything that is entertaining, well, that doesn't need electricity. I stopped walking as I saw Grandpa Rome and Mr. Germania talking while sitting next to each other in some of the chairs. Infront of them was a coffee table and a few books and stuff.

The sound of the three of us walking into the room must have gotten Grandpa and his friend's attention because they stopped whatever they were talking about and looked at us. Actually, just me. I wanted to hide SOOOOO badly, but all I could do was stand as still as possible. Grandpa and Germania walked up to us.

"Romano? What are you doing here?" Grandpa asked with concern. I turned away, suddenly feeling grumpy.

"Well I wasn't visiting you, of course!" I said, looking the other way.

"But...Only the dead can make it here! How did yo-" Grandpa was cut off as Germania grabbed my wrists and held them out in plain sight.

I gasped in surprise, and so did Grandpa, Germania and Britannia, only they gasped from knowing my death. I could hear a few other mumbles from some of the other ancients from the doorway. It seemed a small crowed of other dead empires and nations had stood at the doorway because of my presence.

My scars were in plain sight, the dried blood, the jagged cuts. I almost wanted to cry, but not now.

"Why...?" Grandpa broke the silence.

"I...I..." I was fighting myself. Rant on my Fratello or keep quite. Then again, HRE might spill it so I guess it's my time to shine.

"I was fed up with that fact that everyone loves Fratello and gives him all the attention and love, meanwhile i'm just a grumpy piece of nothing and am avoided by others. Spain always annoyed me and even if he raised me, he loved Fratello more! On our birthdays it was as if I was Canada! Not even there! And not only that but every Bella I meet takes my random insults Seriously! I never found Love and YOU never came to visit ME! It was always you wanting to visit Fratello! NO ONE EVER CARES ABOUT ME!" I shouted. As I was finished I collapsed to the floor crying. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"The afterlife is no different from real life!" I cried.

There was complete silence.

A week later I was watching the real world play out threw a magic fountain. You know, you look threw the water and you see some place you want too. I just so happen to be watching my funeral. I can't believe they had one for me. Fratello was crying the most, but everyone was confurting him. Spain and Potato-loving bastard gave a speech, but my guess is Fratello asked Potato-loving bastard to give one for him. Fratello, Belgium, Netherlands, Spain, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Swtizerland, Turkey, England, France, America and Russia were there. I was surprised by all the people.

Heh...They go to my funeral, SO! Dosn't mean they actually cared. They just knew me! Right?

Right?

Anyway, I watched them all leave. Fratello was the last to leave. He walked home slowly, but I watched every step. But, I realized a group of people where following him. They had a gun and weapons and mean faces. I growled, getting up and running back to the mansion as if England was after me.

I burst threw the doors, up the stairs, and into the room that everyone was in. I was breathing heavily from the running, but stood straight up.

"Fratello is in trouble and if I don't do something he could be joining me in this very house!" I yelled.

Grandpa sat up from where he was. He told me to listen up and told me everything I had to do.

…

I ran down the street. I was see-through, but still in plain sight. The street was abandon, but soon I heard my Fratello's screaming and people yelling at him. I ran into the ally they had chased him into and stopped when I saw them yelling and hitting him.

"LEAVE'A MIO FRATELLO ALONE, YOU BASTARDOS!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

Fratello gasped when he heard me, and those idiots turned to me. They could not hurt me, for I was already dead. But, I did force a lot of pain apon them. As I was fighting those idiots, I noticed Germany and Hungary walking in on the action. They pulled Fratello to safety.

"Guys! This dude is a ghost! Run!" One of the idiots screamed and ran away. They all did after getting a good look at me.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FRATELLO AGAIN, YA BASTARDOS!" I screamed as they ranaway.

I growled. It took them long enough to realize I couldn't be hurt. I mean their so stupi-

"Fratello..." I stopped ranting to myself and turned to see the three.

"Uh..." I felt strange...

"Grazie..." He jumped up and hugged me, but then I started fading.

"I..i haft to go. But i'll be watching you! So don't do anything stupid!" I yelled.

"Don't worry!" He smiled. He didn't let go of me until I was fully gone.

I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself in the same room I was when I left. Grandpa was smiling at me , HRE, Britannia and Germania looked proud.

"See, you really do love your brother." Britannia smiled.

"NO I DON'T!" I screamed.

"Sure you do. I've seen Scotland and England say the same thing. I know their happy to be brothers." She laughed.

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
